


reality shifting (star wars) ;; sith apprentice to darth maul

by straight2hades



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Darth Maul Has His Lower Half, Darth Maul Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Shifting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Sith Apprentices (Star Wars), Sith Master & Apprentice Relationship(s), Star Wars AU - No Palpatine, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight2hades/pseuds/straight2hades
Summary: This is a somewhat of a record of things that happened in my Star Wars DR (desired reality). They won't be put together in any specific order, & therefore won't be in a time flow. I'll usually try to specify when certain things take place.My background story in the DR will be in the first chapter. Most future chapters will be after I had met Maul.All sexual chapters will be marked with XXX, for those of you who are just here for the dirty bits. lolWARNING: This contains highly sexual content, & is rather violent. It's with Darth Maul, after all. What else would you expect?
Relationships: Darth Maul & Original Character(s), Darth Maul & Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul & You, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Basic Information / Background

PLEASE NOTE THAT ANYTHING SAID IN THIS APPLIES TO A SPECIFIC REALITY.   
I also shan't be disclosing my name, as it's of course the same as it is in my CR (current reality).

Important Notes To This Reality:  
Sheev Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, is dead, at the hands of his former Apprentice, and my Master, Darth Maul. At this time, I was 19, and Maul was 22.  
The events of The Phantom Menace do not take place, due to this. This means that Maul, quite obviously, still has his lower half. He does, however, still have a burning hatred for all Jedi. He made this very clear to me when we first met; The story of our meeting will be within the next chapter, detailing this.  
This whole collection is mostly for fun, and therefore may not be entirely accurate in grammar. Some chapters may be in present tense, and some in past tense. 

On My Physicality & Such:  
In this reality, I am currently 23 years of age, and Maul is 26. Maul and I had met after he killed his Master, and he went in search for an Apprentice.  
I am human (of course); 5'2", with dark brown-reddish hair, dark brown eyes, and rather pale skin. My hair is very long, reaching my hips. I have a rather thin waist, and an hourglass figure. I am muscular, although it does not show very well. - I kept my looks mostly the same as in my CR. 

My Background:  
I was born on Alderaan, to a loving mother and (unfortunately) an abusive father. I was born Force sensitive, but Jedi never came for me. - Or, at least, if they did, they were sent away. - When my mother passed away (I was about 4 at the time), my father's physical and mental abuse worsened. I shan't be going into much detail about the abuse. - At age 9, I accidentally killed my father using the Force. He was looming over me, about to strike, and my instincts lashed out. A part of the ceiling collapsed atop him. It was seen as a freak accident, as no one knew of my power with the Force.  
I was swiftly adopted by a rather wealthy family, but treated as more of a slave, than a child, in something of a Cinderella case. The family was not physically abusive, but tended to be manipulative and generally cruel towards me. They were nice beneath the public eye, of course. I was still given a good education, and was encouraged to take on hobbies. I had already taken up writing, and later began gymnastics. At 18, to the family's dismay, I took up pole-dancing, for fun.  
I have two close friends, Jake and Natasha. Jake belongs to a military based family, and I've known him for the lot of my life. Natasha was my neighbor (when I lived on Alderaan), who lived across the street; She is also a clone of my CR best friend, by the same name. - Natasha and Jake are the only ones who know of my power with the Force. I still keep in touch with the two of them.  
I later met Maul when I was 19. He was visiting Alderaan, when he sensed my power, and came searching for me. He found me, moving small rocks around, and using them as targets for kicks. He offered to take me away from my troubled life, and I, naturally, accepted - after he'd explained the whole ordeal of the Sith to me, of course. I have been travelling and training with him ever since, living aboard the Scimitar (his ship). Maul has taught me everything I know of combat.

On Maul:  
Maul can feel my emotions, and if they're strong enough, can see the thoughts attached to them. He didn't really like me at first (or that's at least what I assume), but grew to like, and eventually care deeply (though he tends to hide it) for me. He tends to be quite protective, and stern in teaching. Over time, he learned of my romantic feelings towards him (the first time he had ever seen my thoughts), and realized that he returned him, but chose never to act on them until one point (which will be in a different, explicit chapter). Before he chose to act on them, he began acting rather possessive of me, behind my back (he thought I wouldn't notice). He would snarl or glare daggers at anyone who looked at me in a way he didn't like. Mind you, he still does act this way, but it's more or less worse. If someone's looking or speaking to me in a manner he doesn't approve of, he'll make sure to stand as close as he can to me, often placing his hand(s) on my waist. There have been a few cases where Maul has insisted I sit in his lap during meetings and such, simply because it's with someone he knows is attracted to me. - On a different note, I should state that he does NOT like Jake. I still haven't figured out why.

Many thanks if you read this whole thing!


	2. Meeting Maul-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met Maul, with some minor, humorous details.

I was in a secluded area, away from my home, with my friend since childhood, Jake. - Jake has dusty blond hair, grey-blue eyes, and tanned skin. His face is dotted with freckles. He's taller than me, and rather thin. Not very threatening, compared to his older brothers. I was practicing hitting targets with my kicks, using the Force to guide small stones towards me, then spinning around and kicking them (some, I missed). Jake is sat on a much larger rock, resting his arms on his knees, watching me. - I'd previously told him, teasingly, that he looked stupid in such a position. - He, for some reason, thought he could best critique my work, despite likely being the weakest in a family of fighters.

"Try curving it more," He told me. But I had stopped. I'd become rather in tune with the Force, listening carefully to what it told me. This time, I sensed a presence. A Force user who was experienced, and carried a dark aura about them. Me being me, I was instantly drawn to it. I'd always liked darker things. I turned, facing the way we'd come. There, stood a figure, draped in a black cloak. I couldn't see their face. Jake was rambling about something I didn't hear. The figure was watching me, I could tell. Their eyes felt like two suns, burning into my being. When Jake had finally stopped talking, realizing that I was staring ahead, I felt a pull.

" _You_ ," A man's voice, somehow, was in my head. Oddly, it didn't shock me like one would expect. " _Come forward._ " He said.

I hesitated for a moment. Not because I was frightened, but because I simply didn't like to be told what to do. I quickly told Jake to stay put, before approaching the lone figure. When I reached him, we stared at each other in silence. - I couldn't see him staring, but could feel it.

"You," His voice was smooth like silk, I thought. "You use the Force?"

I paused, confused for a moment. "You mean this?" Not hesitating, I raised my hand, and wielded the Force to lift a heavy log. Frankly, I just wanted to show that if he were here to bother us, I wouldn't be going down without a fight.

He hummed his approval. I dropped the log. He lowered his hood. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback; I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't for him to be so...pretty, would be the word I was thinking of. He was Zabrak - I'd met one at a party, once - Red skinned, with black, presumably tribal tattoos. His eyes were a piercing gold, easy to get lost in if you weren't paying attention.

"You're strong," He commented.

"...Thank you…?" I arched a brow.

He truly didn't waste time, "You would make a formidable Apprentice, to me,"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

He raised a gloved hand. I hadn't realized what he was doing, until I felt the Force signature, and heard Jake yelp. I jerked around, seeing now, that the stranger had lifted the rock up. Jake had fallen to the ground, and didn't look pleased. I turned back to the stranger. He was smirking, taking amusement in Jake's irritation.

"So, what?"

He dropped the rock.

"You want me to be your Apprentice, whatever that means? We just met. Are you a Jedi or something?" I quizzed.

He was quick to scoff, "I am no Jedi," He stated with disgust. " _And clearly, you have never met one._ " He finished speaking with the Force.

I huffed. "I haven't. Nor do I know anything about them, other than they can use the Force, too."

"What is your name?" He questioned. I told him. His stoic expression does not fade, "I am Maul." - My immediate thought is that he has a very cool name. - "We know one another, now. Do you know of the Sith?"

I paused to think. I think I'd read of them, once, when I was younger.

"...Sort of." I answered.

Amusement glistened in his eyes. "Sort of?"

"Opposite of Jedi, right?"

"...Yes."

"So, I'm right. Goody."

He attempted to hide the smile flickering at his lips. Of course, I noticed, but chose to say nothing.

“...I’ve sensed your power. Felt your rage,” He said, slowly. I, once again, arched a brow. Taking notice, he continued, “I...can teach you to wield your rage, like the sharpest of blades. Make you the most powerful woman in the galaxy.” He paused again, allowing me to think.

I was already liking the idea, to be honest. Wielding my rage like the sharpest of blades? I was practically sold. But, not yet. I didn’t know this man. Maker knows you have to be careful.

“What’s it like, being a Sith?” I carefully questioned. He stared at me, bemused. “Don’t lie to me. I can tell when people lie.” I told him, firmly. I crossed my arms over my chest, fixating him with my best ‘I-can-and-will-kick-your-ass’ look.

“Dark,” He paused again. “As I’m sure you can sense,” A grin tugged at his lips. “And you’re drawn to it. Hence, why you approached me to begin with.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong about that. I was running out of arguments, for why I shouldn’t go with him, internally. There would be only two people to actually miss me, and they’d be Jake and Natasha. Everyone else, I frankly, didn’t give a fuck about. Besides, there was something within, telling me to go.

“...I’d like to know you better, first,” I decided, meeting his fiery gaze. “And more about the Sith.”

He looked somewhat annoyed by this, but nodded. I didn’t think he liked me. Then again, I never assume anyone likes me. I don’t even like me.

“So be it.” He told me. Finally, evidently done with whining over the rock hitting his toes, Jake approached us.

“What’s going on?” Jake quizzed, confusion dotted along his features. I could tell that he was intimidated by Maul, as could he, but he wasn’t the best at hiding it.

“This guy wants to take me as his Apprentice,” I simply answered.

Jake blinked, still blatantly confused. “What, like a Jedi or something? Aren’t Jedi apprentices called Padawans?”

Maul scoffed, “I am not a Jedi, nor would I ever be.”

Jake stared at him. “Okay...What are you, then?”

“He said he’s a Sith,” I stated.

Jake looked to me, eyebrows raised to show surprise. “Sith? Aren’t they supposed to be extinct?”

Maul’s expression was blank....Unless, you looked very closely, then you could see the murderous intent within him, directed towards Jake. I almost laughed. It was nice to know I wasn’t the only one who found him irritating, from time to time.

“I think I speak for us both, Jake, when I say: Shut the fuck up.”

I could see amusement spark in the Sith’s eyes. The very corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly, as he gazed at me. “ _Meet me later. Nightfall. Alone, at your local cantina._ ” He spoke through the Force, then without another word, he turned on his heel, and stalked off.

“Well,” Jake said, watching the Sith walk away. “That was interesting.”

“Please shut up,” I said with a sigh.

\------------------------

Later in the day, I sat in my bedroom. - The smallest bedroom in the house (most were large), with a single window. - The sun was setting. I was debating actually going to the club. - There was no nearby cantina, so I presumed he’d meant the nearest nightclub. - Although, after spending a while reading about the Sith, I was liking the idea of becoming one. The only question was how much of what I had read was myth and fact. If I wanted answers, I’d likely have to go.

So, after a few moments, I got up from my bed, and went to my closet. I was quick to change my clothes; From lounge attire, to nightlife attire. A long-sleeved shirt, a leather skirt, a pair of mary janes, and a choker with a snake pendant. All in black, of course. I don’t know why exactly, but I’ve always been partial to black. In addition to my eyeliner, to make the outfit really pop, I applied cherry red lipstick. Then, I set off. I was of age, for a second year now, so the family I lived with (I’d never really considered them my family) could no longer tell me what I could and couldn’t do.

Upon arriving at the club, my gaze wandered the large room, searching for him. Men were staring at me. I rolled my eyes, and simply chose to ignore them. I eventually decided to reach out through the Force, the crowd being too thick to see through. I located in a dimly lit booth, in the corner farthest from the dance floor. He seemed the type to dislike people, which, honestly, was understandable. I made my way around the crowd, and took a seat, across from him.

He wore his hood, masking his face. I could feel his eyes search me. “You came,” He said, almost as if surprised.

I blinked. “I did.”

I watched him lift his gaze towards the crowd, “You didn’t bring the rat with you, did you?” He quizzed.

Perhaps ironically, I immediately knew he was speaking of Jake. “No. He doesn’t like these sorts of places, anyhow.”

He nodded, “Good,” He leaned forward, lowering his hood as he did so.

I was taken aback by his closeness, but didn’t shy away, perhaps out of spite.

“You’re skilled with the Force.” He told me. When I arched a brow, he proceeded, “I can’t feel your emotions,” He gave an amused huff. “With others, I can do so with ease. You, somehow, have managed to keep me from doing so.”

I couldn’t help but grin, “Brilliant.” I was already invested in all he had to tell me.

He searched my eyes, looking for something, “I presume you have questions.”

“I do,” I answered.

He leaned back in his seat, resting his arm on the back of it. A pose that radiated power. “Ask,”

“What exactly is the Rule of Two? If I join you, and learn from you, does that mean I later have to kill you, or something?” I was quick to ask. It was something that had bugged me, since I read about it. I didn’t know why it bothered me so, considering that I, quite frankly, wouldn’t hesitate to kill if necessary.

“It is a rule,” He began, picking up a glass of some sort of drink he’d just ordered. “There may only be two Sith. A master, and an apprentice. - No, you won’t have to kill me...I doubt you will ever reach such power.”

“Rude,” I spat.

A smirk tugged at his lips, “It doesn’t matter. I don’t put much.... _trust_ , into it. When you learn more of our history, you’ll understand. - Any more questions?”

“If I go with you, where will I be staying?”

“Aboard my ship, the Scimitar,”

“Fancy. We’ll be travelling a lot, then, I presume?”

He nodded, “I’ll be providing you with shelter, clothing, food, and so forth…” He stated, as if he sensed my worry. I wondered if he could, honestly. He sat his drink down. “You will be allowing me, into your mind,” He, at last, met my gaze.

Again, I blinked, “What?”

He looked unamused. “In being my Apprentice, we will be forming a bond, through the Force.”

Slowly, I nodded. “Okay, then...What about the Jedi?”

His lip briefly curled in disgust. “What about them?”

I shrugged, “What if we come across them?”

“Then, they die.”

“Oh,” Why was I more comfortable with that idea, than of killing him? I hadn’t a clue.

“...Do you have any more questions?”

“Not really, no,” I answered.

“Then, do you accept?” Once again, he made eye contact with me.

I paused, considering. Really, what was there to lose? It wasn’t like I was going to have much of a life ahead of me on Alderaan.

In an instant, I made up my mind, “Yes.”

\------------------------

The next day, I stood in my bedroom, packing. Jake is stood, leaning against the wall by my door. My other best friend, and neighbor, Natasha, is sat on a pouf ottoman, her lothcat called Moony, in her lap.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving with some guy you met yesterday,” Natasha commented, annoyed by my leaving. - She’s slightly taller than me, her dark hair cut short and dyed a faded lime green, her skin pale, and hazel eyes.

“Natasha, I’m going to keep in contact with you guys. I’ve got the tablet thingy.” I told her.

She scrunched up her nose, “Still. I want to kick his ass. You’re leaving us for a GUY. Disgusting.”

I snorted. “You act like you wouldn’t do the same for a woman.”

“I would NOT.”

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, as I shoved another of my shirts in a bag.

“Besties are FOREVER, bitches are TEMPORARY.” She announced.

Jake perked up at this, fixating her with a concerned look. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said, twig man.”

“Okay, womp rat.”

Natasha was about to jump him, when I stepped between them, “NO BEATING EACH OTHER UP ON MY LAST DAY HERE. Heathens.”

“FINE.” Natasha replied.

I stopped. Since we had formed our bond the previous night, I could feel his presence. He was waiting outside. I shoved the last of my things in my bag, before throwing it over my shoulder, and heading out. Jake and Natasha followed me.

Outside, Natasha was still attempting to fight Jake. This was honestly their usual. Jake kept holding her back by her head, considering she was far shorter than him, and she kept trying to swing at him.

As I approached Maul, he spoke, “This is your other...friend?” He questioned, arching a nonexistent brow.

“Yeah. Natasha.” I answered. I turned to watch, standing at his side, as Natasha stomped on Jake’s foot, making him cry out in pain.

Maul proceeded to look at me with a smirk, “I like her.” This expression vanished entirely, as Natasha approached, Moony on her shoulders.

“Who the fuck is this and why does he look like Satan’s pet lobster?” She loudly quizzed.

Maul, now, looked utterly unamused.

“This is, uh….My Master?” It was going to be a strange thing to get used to calling him. I looked to him, to make sure I was correct, and he nodded.

Natasha stood, looking disgusted. “Why the fuck are you calling him that?”

“It is the way of the Sith,” Maul explained.

She didn’t seem to care. “It’s still weird. - And I still can’t believe you’re leaving me here with this fucker,” She gestured to Jake as he approached.

“Rude,” Jake commented.

“Have you met you? No, it’s not.” She instantly replied.

I snorted at this. “Again, I intend to keep in touch, with the thing you gave me. I can receive texts and stuff, so you can message me whenever you want. Both of you.”

Natasha grumbled, looking from Maul to me. She finally decided to hug me. Moony made an odd sound, for some reason shocked by my hair to the point that he nearly fell from her shoulders. I returned her hug, smiling.

“I’ll miss you, you dumb bitch. If you don’t come visit I’m kicking your ass.”

“Understandable.”

“Good. Because I fucking will.” She told me, as she released me. I quickly patted Moony on the head, as a goodbye.

Jake was next to hug me, really just pulling my face into his chest. He’s too tall for a proper hug.

“Remember to take showers, dipshit,” I looked up at him, grinning.

He released me, huffing in loving annoyance, “I will.”

I turned. Maul was on a speeder bike, waiting for me. I shot him a concerned look.

“You won’t fall,” He simply told me.

Ignoring my better judgement, I climb on behind him, clutching my bag. I, luckily, hadn’t brought a lot. After a moment, he glanced back at me, a nonexistent brow cocked. I felt his mild irritation.

“What?”

“You’ll need to hold on,” His eyes burned into me, for perhaps the hundredth time since our meeting.

“I am holding on,” I felt his irritation spark a bit more.

He let go of the handle bars, grabbed my hands, and placed them on his waist. I was, if it wasn’t obvious, quite uncomfortable...But thankful he couldn’t see my actual thoughts, considering the only thing I could think was how defined his muscles were, easy to feel through the fabric of his robes. I yelped as he hit the gas, and felt his amusement in this. My hair had immediately begun whipping behind me. I clung to him almost as hard as I could, having never gone so fast in my life. I’d only ever ridden one of Jake’s speeders, but it was slow, as it was one he had repaired to simple working condition, for fun. Maul didn’t seem to mind, or perhaps even notice, my nails digging into his skin through his robes. In fact, this seemed to make him more amused. I realized he could likely feel my fear, and muttered a quiet “fuck you”, that I definitely wasn’t expecting him to hear. But, of course, he did.

“ _Don’t speak to your Master that way, Apprentice,_ ” He spoke, again, through the Force.

Doing the same, I scoffed, “ _Fuck you._ ”

“ _Do you want me to return you to your home?_ ”

I glared at the back of his horned head.

He chuckled, “ _Anger is more becoming of you._ ”

\------------------------


End file.
